Description: (Taken directly from the application) As our Center has grown in size and strength and as the field of obesity and biomedical science in general has begun to embrace ever more sophisticated, challenging, and computationally demanding analyses, the size and strength of this Sub-Core has (sic) been increased by an order of magnitude. The current Sub-Core is a very different, much more modern and active incarnation than its predecessor. We have always believed it essential to have adequate statistical and computing support available to our investigators. As in previous cycles of this Center grant, the Statistics and Computing Sub-Core provides such support. However, we now go beyond providing "adequate" support of simple statistical and computing tasks and instead strive to also provide researchers with cutting-edge statistical methods, with access to increasingly powerful arrays of statistical techniques, pertinent databases, software packages, computing hardware and platforms, and electronic communication venues. Moreover, we go beyond simply facilitating the use of well-established technology among our investigators and users and now have an active research program that develops new cutting-edge technology in the area of statistics. This has been both necessitated and made possible by advances in the fields of computer technology, statistical methods (particularly in the area of genetic research), and communication venues (e.g., the World Wide Web). This Sub-Core Laboratory was originally developed to furnish technical assistance and training in biostatistical analysis and experimental design. This service is now supplemented with new methods, such as genetic linkage analysis, meta-analysis, simulation studies, and other techniques designed to perform computations needed for investigation of the etiology, treatment and prevention of obesity. In addition, the Sub-Core provides critical computational services for various Core Laboratories, including the integrated tracking of data from various Core Laboratories on subjects who are participating in funded research projects. Some consultation is provided free to Users, but the cost of major analyses must be borne by the individual projects. Finally, the Sub-Core has developed a system of receiving and tracking publications from all Users, has integrated computing facilities through the St. Luke?s/Roosevelt Computer network, and has maintained a World Wide Web site that provides public access to the Center?s research programs, educational opportunities, and employment opportunities.